Olivia Jerome (Tonja Walker)
|death cause = |occupation = Head of the Jerome mob family |family = Jerome |parents = Victor Jerome (deceased) |siblings = Dino Antoinelli (deceased)In 2013, it is stated that Dino had died in prison. Ava Jerome (paternal half) Evan Jerome, Sr. (deceased) Julian Jerome (full) |romances = Duke Lavery (obsession; deceased) Robert Scorpio |nieces/nephews = Sam Morgan Lucas Jones Leo Falconeri (via Julian) Kiki Jerome Avery Jerome-Corinthos (via Ava) Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan (great; via Sam) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Olivia St. John is a fictional character on ABC soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of the late mob boss, Victor Jerome and an unknown woman. She was portrayed by Tonja Walker from 1988 to 1990 and she came back in 2017. Casting The role was originated by Tonja Walker in 1988 and she left in 1990; she was known for being a villain. On January 17, 2017, it was revealed that she is alive.http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/back-action-ghs-tonja-walker-dishes-comeback/ On February 6, 2017, Soap Opera Digest revealed that Walker has wrapped her return trip to GH but will air through mid March.http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/tonja-walker-wraps-gh/ Storylines |-|1988-90= Olivia is a mobster with family ties to the Jerome mob family. She is romantically involved with Duke Lavery. She finds herself in a power struggle over her father Victor's mob business against her brother, Julian Jerome and their illegitimate half-brother, Dino Antoinelli. Olivia is almost killed by Dino, but she survives and suffers a severe brain injury and has to be institutionalized. Dino is arrested, and Victor dies after becoming insanely obsessed with Lucy Coe and swallows and chokes on a necklace. Her brother Julian eventually becomes the head of the Jerome empire, but is seeking revenge on Duke for turning against his father. Her brother tries to enlist Olivia in a plan to get back at Duke for his betrayal. However, their plan misfires, and Duke's wife, Anna Devane, miscarries their unborn child. Olivia tries to alert Anna about Julian's plans, but Julian kidnaps her and eventually "kills" her before she can. Duke wants revenge, but is "killed" trying. However, an impostor named Jonathan Paget shows up looking like Duke. Julian and "Duke" have a confrontation, where Jonathan is killed and Julian is presumed dead. In 2013, Julian Jerome arrives back in town under the alias Derek Wells. The real Duke Lavery was revealed to be alive in 2012 and had been held prisoner in a Turkish prison. It was unclear if Olivia was also alive but Julian later confirmed that Olivia and his other sister, Ava Jerome were two different people. |-|2017= On January 17, 2017, it was revealed that she is alive and the head of the Jerome mob family. She also ordered the hit that killed Morgan. She has befriended her brother's ex-wife, Alexis Davis and her daughter, Liv's niece, Sam Morgan, although Sam is suspicious. Liv set Sam up and kidnapped her. While together, Sam figures out that Liv was the one behind Morgan's death and everything else. They eventually fight over a gun and she throws Sam off a bridge. Crimes Committed *Mobster for the Jerome mob family 1980s *Caused Anna Devane to miscarry her unborn baby in an attempt to kill Duke Lavery 1988 *Had her brother, Julian Jerome shot 1988 *Ordered the hit (the car bomb) that killed Morgan Corinthos (it was meant for Julian) 7, 2016; revealed Jan 17, 2017 *Gave her nephew Leo Falconeri sugar pills in an open aspirin bottle to make it look like he had taken the aspirin; caused Leo to have to get his stomach pumped (the point was to scare Julian) 17, 2017; revealed Jan 19, 2017 *Kidnapped Sam Morgan 21-23, 2017 *Pushed Sam off a bridge 23, 2017 Health and Vitals *Institutionalized after suffering a severe brain injury caused by her brother, Dino Antoinelli 1988 *Kidnapped by her brother, Julian Jerome 12, 1990 *Punched in the face by Sam Morgan 23, 2017 References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Characters created by Ann Marcus Category:Characters created by Norma Monty Category:Characters introduced by H. Wesley Kenney Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:Jerome family Category:Jerome mob family Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s